Common Rooms
by PixieStyxE
Summary: A quick glance into Hogwarts Common Rooms. Complete.
1. Take One Hundred And

Disclaimer :: I own none of it.

Rating :: PG - tiny bit of swearing

a/n :: Im going to do four chapters - one for each house. Maybe do one for the teachers to. Real short.

Common Rooms

Take One Hundred And ...

The idiots are at it again, per usual. What is the point in living in a castle so large if you cant get any peace? Anywhere. Draco sighed as he placed his heavy potions text on the table in front of him and watched the play unfold. He must have watched this scene a hundred times since starting first year.

Marcus and Blaise were circling each other in a way that resembled a pair of cats. Pissed off cats. He was unsure at what either of them had done this time although the pair of them could manage to find any reason to fight. Marcus being almost double the height and body mass of Blaise made it that little bit more amusing.

"Give it back" Marcus snarled.

"Nope"

Marcus made a mad dash towards the smaller boy who, quickly avoided the bulldozer by leaping over a small coffee table.

"Im warning you - give it back" Marcus spat through clenched teeth, his face turning a splotchy shade of red.

Blaise's only reply was a hand gesture, only enraging the captain of the quidditch team even more.

Draco leaned over to Pansy and asked "So what's he done this time?"

"He opened a letter that Marcus' mum sent to him"

"That all?"

"It had pictures of their village's line dancing tournament, Marcus won second prize."

She burst into a fit of giggles. Draco grinned but secretly thought Marcus should have gotten first prize as he was quite the little mover when you got him in a pair of cowboy boots.

end mini


	2. Gossip

Common Rooms

Gossip

She had studying to do and plenty of it so why wouldn't the little gossip leave her alone? Maybe she could threaten to take away points but she didn't want to be anymore unpopular within the student body. Honestly they had no respect of privacy or of authority figures. Hermione like to think of herself as just that , well being Head Girl should demand respect. 'Should' being the perfect word to use.

"Hermione! do you mind if I join you ?"

" Of course not "

"I know that we've become friends over the last month and I was wondering if you could clear something up for me?" She beamed sweetly.

Friends? That one was new Hermione knew nothing about her except that she knew practically every 'secret' or rumor going.

"Ask away"

"Well ... what exactly did happen last year? I mean I know the basics but you could fill in the blanks for me"

"Last year?" Hermione answered in mock curiosity.

"You know! What happened at the ministry?"

"You said you knew the basics. What basics exactly?"

"You all flew there and well ... Harry went crazy and some guy died. Honestly Hermione everybody knows that"

She shook her head and sighed, Harry was never sane in these.

end mini

a/n : if you have an idea about the other two houses let me know, it might help move this along a little faster ;-) and it's always good to know what other people are thinking, thnx for reading


	3. Fly Me To The Moon

Disclaimer :: I really don't own any of this. sigh If I did I would be able to afford new shoes. I bet JK Rowling can afford new shoes.

a/n :: this isn't so much funny as it is sickly sweet ... hope you enjoy !

Fly Me To The Moon

He really had to stop this. He had crossed the line between sane and stalker long ago. She was also younger than him, not that he minded but the rest of his house where sure to comment on it. In fact they already had. Everyone knew except her. His vision of perfection. A flowing river of honey spilling over her shoulders, her eyes were deep pools of sky blue and her lips ... he really had to stop this. Everyone called her weird but she was unique and he loved her for it.

It all started that day. He would cherish and hate that day for the rest of his life. Some stupid guys in her year where picking on her, they had stolen her wand and had pushed her to the ground. He had never felt that angry although he wasn't quite sure why. She hadn't been anything but a weird little third year that wore corkscrews around her neck. Still was. He had chased the little gits away and helped her up. When her hand slid into his he had known. Problem was she didn't seem to have a clue.

She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her skull and it was irritating. She had homework to do y' know. This wasn't the first time that she had caught Roger Davies staring at her. That boy had no subtly at all and she kind of liked him that way. Luna hated secrecy, hiding away whispering behind your back just made things worse. Especially when you found out about them.

She really had to finish her charms work and she already knew that it wouldn't get done with him looking at her from behind a book. No one had ever looked at her like that, like they wanted her. He did though but he obviously wasn't willing to take her. Boys were insane sometimes.

It was time take the initiative.

She stood from the floor that she was using as a desk and made her way across the common room. When she reached his armchair she didn't know what took over only that it was pretty powerful. She clutched his robes with both hands and pulled him to his feet and leaned up towards his lips.

He didn't know what to do. The most beautiful creature that he had ever seen was kissing him and he didn't know what to do. But she sure did. This was the scene that had played out in his dream every night for the last two months.

She felt his hand wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Why was she doing this again? Oh yeah for the homework... all for the love of academics. Or for the love of him? She could feel the entire room staring at them and decided it would be better to stop. She gently pulled away from his lips, turned away and walked back to her pile of book books on the floor.

Now maybe she could get some work done.


	4. Huffle At Heart

disclaimer :: you know the usual. I own none of these charaters. God writing this is like pulling teeth.

****

**Huffle At Heart**

Hannah just couldn't understand why on Merlin's hat was she sorted into this house. Well it didn't really bother her that much as she had gotten over the houses petty rivalry's just as quickly as she had gotten over that crush on Harry Potter. Her mother on the other hand just didn't seem capable to let it go. It had been five years since she had placed that dreadful hat on her head and heard it shriek that word. The word that her mother muttered with distaste whenever her report card came in the post. She was used to her common room and the pretty pictures of badgers that winked at you and she most definitely would not change it for Ravenclaw or any other house.

She stared around the room that she had come to love and grinned. Justin and Susan where making out over in a corner, Sally-Anne and Morag where whispering excitedly about goodness know what and she realized why she was a Huffle. It had nothing to do with Merlin it was because she was loyal to these people that had come to be her family and she always would be. Screw whatever her mother thought in that delusional mind of hers.


	5. Plastic Covered literature

Disclaimer :: I own none of it but I really wish that I owned Snape in all his cranky- goodness.

Plastic Covered Literature.

He stormed in, cloak billowing behind him, doors banging open. Although he was a little bit baffled that no one in the room even bothered to look up at his very dramatic entrance. He supposed it didn't have that same effect that it had on the students. Either that or he was losing his touch. Possibility ? No, never.

He settled himself into the large armchair that had been his since he had started teaching. The staff room was partially empty, except from Minerva and some half wit whos name Severus hadn't bothered to remember. The other man was marking papers and Minerva was reading. Now he respected the woman greatly, she was intelligent quick-witted and sometimes just plain devious, every quality that a woman should posses but she had the oddest taste in literature.

"Minerva"

She marked her book page and looked up.

"Severus, I didn't even hear you come in."

I am not losing my touch.

"Why do you read these plastic covered muggle books?"

"Re-reading Severus" She corrected him with a slight smirk.

"Why ?"

"Muggles have a different way of seeing things that most wizards and its interesting"

Adding "You should try it"

"Perhaps I will but whats so interesting about some woman's diary ?" He was reading the overly bright front cover.

"Bridget is no ordinary woman Severus"

* * *

a/n :: I know the staff room isn't a common room but this little snippet was floating around in my head and I couldn't resist it. Sorry.

a/n2 :: Thank you so much for reading and even more thanks to the nice people who reviewed as this is now my first ever finished fic. Even if it is mostly drabbles.

a/n3 :: promise I'll shut up soon ... I really wan't to do a fic about Luna and Roger. Good idea or am I mad? Please tell me what you think.


End file.
